guantanmofandomcom-20200214-history
Asif Iqbal (Guantanamo detainee 87)
Asif Iqbal (born April 24, 1981) is a British citizen who was held, in extrajudicial detention, as a terror suspect in the United States Guantanamo Bay detainment camps, in Cuba. Background Iqbal's Guantanamo detainee Internment Serial Number was 87. The Department of Defense reports that he was born on April 24, 1981, in West Bromwich, United Kingdom. Iqbal and four other Britons were released on March 9, 2004."Five of nine Britons released from Guantanamo Bay." BBC. March 9, 2004. Iqbal had traveled with, was captured with, and was released with two friends, Ruhal Ahmed and Shafiq Rasul, from his home town of Tipton, United Kingdom. Report allegations In August 2004, Iqbal, Ahmed and Rasul released a report on their abuse and humiliation while in US custody."Britons allege Guantanamo abuse." BBC. August 4, 2004 In it, according to the BBC, the three describe significant abuse, including being repeatedly punched, kicked, slapped, forcibly injected with drugs, deprived of sleep, hooded, photographed naked and subjected to body cavity searches and sexual and religious humiliations. The American guard allegedly told the inmates: "The world does not know you're here - we would kill you and no-one would know." Iqbal said when he arrived at Guantanamo, one of the soldiers told him: "You killed my family in the towers and now it's time to get you back." Rasul said an MI5 officer had told him during an interrogation that he would be detained in Guantanamo for life. The men said they saw the beating of mentally ill inmates and that another man was left brain damaged after a beating by soldiers as punishment for attempting suicide. The Britons said an inmate told them he was shown a video of hooded men - apparently inmates - being forced to sodomise one another. Guards threw Qur'ans belonging to prisoners into toilets and tried to force them to give up their religion. In the report they allege that those who represented themselves as from MI5, or the British Foreign Office, seemed unconcerned with their welfare. The appointment of General Geoffrey Miller coincided with the alleged introduction of new, harsher, treatment, including short shackling and the forced shaving off of beards. In the end, the abusive interrogation lead the three to falsely confess to being the three previously unidentified faces in a video that showed a meeting between Osama bin Laden and Mohamed Atta, although Rasul was in the UK during the time period when the video was created.Britons release devastating account of torture and abuse by US forces at Guantanamo In Rasul v. Rumsfeld, plaintiffs Shafiq Rasul, Asif Iqbal, Ruhal Ahmed, and Jamal Al-Harith, four former Guantánamo Bay detainees, sued former Secretary of Defense Donald Rumsfeld. They charge that illegal interrogation tactics were permitted to be used against them by Secretary Rumsfeld and the military chain of command. The 2006 film, The Road to Guantánamo is a docu-drama depicting the story of their detention. See also *Tipton Three References External links * *Composite statement: Detention in Afghanistan and Guantanamo Bay Shafiq Rasul, Asif Iqbal and Rhuhel Ahmed *Five of nine Britons released from Guantanamo Bay, BBC, March 9, 2004 *Britons allege Guantanamo abuse, BBC, August 4, 2004 Category:British extrajudicial prisoners of the United States Category:Living people Category:English Muslims Category:Guantanamo detainees known to have been released Category:1981 births